Nosferatu
Overview uniform]] Nosferatu is an Archvillain in the Council. He previously was in the 5th Column before it was taken over by the Council along with Requiem and Vandal. Heroes can find him: * in the Convince Nosferatu to join the Council mission, as an Archvillain and an Enemy. (Levels 30-39) * in the React to the 5th Column's movements as a Boss and an Ally (Levels 30-39) * in the Remove the 5th Column leaders missions of the Mender Lazarus Task Force as a Boss and an Ally (Levels 30-39) * in the Capture Nosferatu mission from Maxwell Christopher, as an Archvillain and an Enemy. (Levels 40-44) uniform]] Villains can find him: * in the Convince Nosferatu to join the Council mission, as an Archvillain and an Enemy. (Levels 30-39) * in the React to the 5th Column's movements as a Boss and an Ally (Levels 30-39) * in the Remove the 5th Column leaders missions of the Mender Lazarus Task Force as a Boss and an Ally (Levels 30-39) * in the 'Invite' the Center mission from Viridian. (Levels 45-50) Description Few truly appreciate the genius of Nosferatu's super soldier program, and none more so than himself. Nosferatu was so entranced by his ability to create the super strong Vampyri that he became one of them. He has since improved upon his original design by granting himself several new abilities. He can mesmerize his opponents, leaving them helpless. Some say he can even siphon off the life force of his foes. Quotes During the mission React to the 5th Column's movements he will already be part of the Council, much to the anger of his former comrades: Fifth Column soldier: You are a traitorous dog. I should put you down. Nosferatu: I will tell you nothing. Kill me first. Archon Fleischer: This kind of deceit disgusts me. I say we execute him now. (aggroed) '''Fifth Column soldier:' Wipe them both from this earth! Nosferatu: You should have killed me when you had the chance! Archon Fleischer: You! You will pay for turning him! After rescue: I told them nothing. I have not disappointed you. Relocated: Another close one. Thank you. Defeated: This is temporary. I will escape and you will pay. During the mission Remove the 5th Column leaders, later in the same Task Force: 5th Column soldier: Shut your mouth, traitor. Nosferatu: The Council is the future. Ubermenschen Boss: The 5th Column will never fall. (aggroed) 5th Column soldier: Ah, the instigator of this little coup. Nosferatu: Let's show him what our bosses really think. Ubermenschen Boss: It's about time we put this overthrow into the ground. Background NOTE THAT THIS BACKGROUND IS ENTIRELY PLAYER CREATED AND HAS NO DEVELOPER INVOLVEMENT. Nosferatu has come a long way from his humble beginnings as the orphaned Dieter Schmit. Dieter had a relatively normal life in his home country of Germany, at least until he was twenty-one. It was then that WWI started. Dieter wanted to stand behind his country, but his conscience would not allow it. He defected to the United States, and became one of their most prominent medical doctors and scientists. After the war, Dieter returned to Germany to help rebuild. He realized that he liked America better, however, and soon left Germany for what he thought would be forever. That all changed when the Axis came to power. Dieter worked as a trauma surgeon for America for the first two years. Sadly, witnessing too many a soldier dying of German mustard gas, he realized that surgery was not enough. He bartered with a vampire for a piece of its DNA, and soon began work on a super soldier program that would allow soldiers to be injected with cloned vampire DNA, turning them part vampire, and allowing them to survive the mustard gas. The program, called Project: Vampyr, was first tested on willing soldiers who felt they would not survive a battlefield encounter. The results, although they disfigured the bodies of the soldiers, were unmatched. It wasn't long before Dieter went public with his project, appealing to the American government for support. Not only did they not support him, but they also gave him a dishonorable discharge from the army and revoked his license to practice medicine. Having given up hope of U.S. government support, Dieter approached all other allied powers. They too turned him down. He almost committed suicide, only to be talked out of it by his longtime friend, Robert Stok. He went back to the orphanage in Germany where he had grown up, only to find it destroyed by the allies. This was too much for him. He decided that if the allies would not support him, the Germans surely would. And he was right. They accepted him with open arms, and he was soon making vampyr super soldiers for them. When the Third Reich fell, Dieter was in America with the rest of the 5th Column under the control of his new friend, Requiem. Requiem would not stand to see Germany defeated, and Dieter agreed. Once he transformed himself into a vampyr, Dieter Schmit was no more. He changed his name to Nosferatu, and began testing his experiments on himself. After the Rikti War, the 5th Column made a reemergence. They produced warwolves, robots, ubermenschen soldiers, and vampyr on a large scale. Mostly composed of insecure young Germans, the resurgence was an extreme movement that cost many on both sides their lives. The Column did not stand strong for long, however, and were taken over via an internal coup de tat under the command of the Center, a man who had once served the Column loyally. Nosferatu was the first major 5th Column agent to join forces with the Center, thus destroying all Requiem's respect. After the Column recovered (in Issue 16), Requiem and Reichsman (newly freed, and an uncertain standing between Requiem and him) were not taking any chances. Nosferatu's current status could soon be uncertain, but for now he's content to wait to see what happens. See Also *Nosferatu's 5th Column profile for a list of his powers *Nosferatu's Council profile for a list of his powers Category:Archvillains